


Little Kicks

by ArtemisaRye



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisaRye/pseuds/ArtemisaRye
Summary: A little one on the way brings about varying emotions.





	Little Kicks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The last place on Earth they'll definitely be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824916) by [luna65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna65/pseuds/luna65). 

> There is a line spoken by Danny that is in homage to luna65's wonderful story "The Last Place on Earth They'll Definitely Be". If you haven't read it yet, please do yourself a favor and read it!

Josh and Y/N walked along the busy sidewalk after picking up lunch for the rest of the band. Josh led the way, making sure a clear path was available to his brother's girlfriend. He held the bag of corner store deli sandwiches in one hand and a drink carrier in the other. Y/N held a saran wrapped pickle and cradled a box of Lucky Charms under her arm.  
“I can't believe I finally got to feel her move!” Josh smiled back at Y/N brilliantly.  
While the pair had been waiting in line for their food, Y/N felt her baby start to kick directly into her bladder. When Josh heard her mutter a quiet "ah" he turned and asked if she was okay.  
"Yep, she's just kicking away!" she caressed her belly, smiling. Josh looked at her wide eyed.  
"Can I feel?!"  
"Sure!" she reached for his hand and placed it on the downward curve of her stomach. Josh's lips parted in awe and he crouched to be eye level with his hand.  
"Holy crap! That's amazing! And weird! There's a whole ass baby in there!"  
A few people in line had turned to look at him and chuckled.

After a quick pit stop at the lobby restrooms for Y/N, Josh swung open the door to the studio where Sam and Danny were waiting for lunch. Y/N stepped in and Danny quickly got to his feet to offer his spot on the couch.  
“God, you’re so sweet.” She waddled to the couch and sat with a heavy sigh, setting her cereal box next to her.  
"It's no problem." He assured. Of all the boys, Danny was undoubtedly the most excited about becoming an uncle and tried his best to make sure Y/N was comfortable during her pregnancy.  
Josh knelt by the coffee table in front of the couch and began handing the sandwiches out from the bag, “Guys, I felt Cecilia kick in line at the deli! It was so cool.”  
“Isn't it trippy? But amazing?” Danny asked reaching for his food. He had been the first to feel the baby move about a month before. Josh nodded as he took a bite into his sandwich. Both boys sat on the floor and ate off the coffee table.  
Sam was sitting next to Y/N and kept eyeing the box of cereal between them.  
"Better watch out, Y/N, Sam is eyeing your cereal.” Danny said with a mouthful of food.  
“You don't have to be such a snitch, Daniel. I didn't even touch the stuff!” Sam huffed sinking into the couch.  
“I know you're a sneaky sugar fiend! You don’t mess with a pregnant person's craving foods!” Danny argued back.  
“Let's all calm down guys! The cereal safe and sound.” Y/N ripped open the box and pulled out the bag of cereal from within. While the boys worked on their sandwiches, Y/N scooped a handful of Lucky Charms into her mouth followed by a bite from her pickle. She groaned, leaning back into the couch, at the taste of opposing flavors.  
Sam looked at her, his face contorted in disgust. "That's an abomination."  
“Keep your judgements to yourself, Samuel.” She tipped the cereal bag over to him and he excitedly reached in for a handful. “Ugh, my feet are all swollen, Josh could you reach for that crate behind ya?”  
“Sure thing, mama.” He brought the crate and placed it under Y/N’s feet, he went ahead and removed her sandals for her.  
“Oh my gosh, thank you, bless you.” She continued eating her cereal and pickle.  
Sam looked down at her swollen feet, the sandals had left deep impressions in her skin, and then down at his own long thin ones, his eyes wide. Of all the boys, Sam was the most baffled by pregnancy. He was happy for his brother and Y/N, but didn’t find the experience to be a magical one. There had been the morning sickness, the constant peeing, weird ass cravings, and now disfigured feet. And he knew this wasn’t the worst of it, because **he** knew where babies came from.  
“Mmm!,” Danny chewed quickly and swallowed, “maybe she’ll move if I drum for her again, that’s how she moved the first time!” Danny stood and went to get two leftover coffee stirrers from a nearby counter. He knelt next to Y/N and, using the stirrers like drumsticks, began to softly tap on top of her belly. She giggled as she watched the mini performance. Suddenly, the baby began to move, a small protrusion showing up where Danny had been tapping.  
“She likes it!” Danny exclaimed.  
“Oh, God.” Sam whispered, slightly horrified at how Y/N’s stomach dipped and expanded.  
“Uncle Danny is gonna get you your very own drum set!” Danny smiled, his fingertips placed gently on Y/N’s stomach.  
“I think Jake will want her to have a guitar.” Josh chimed in, closely watching the movements under Danny’s hand.  
Danny shook his head, “She’s gonna be the drummer of her own band, an all-girl band! They’ll be called...Cecilia and…,” Danny narrowed his eyes, thinking, “Cecilia and the Sirens! They’re gonna kick ass!” he proclaimed proudly as he sat back down to finish his sandwich.  
Y/N laughed, “You can all introduce her to all the different instruments, then we’ll let her choose her favorites.”  
Sam continued to look at the moving stomach from the corner of his eye. He had felt the baby kick the very first time she moved, too. Danny had reacted like a kid on Christmas getting a puppy and Sam understood how exciting it was, but honestly the idea of something growing inside of another person made him squirm. He was much more interested in playing with his niece once she was actually born, he was looking forward to chasing her around, finding cool rocks to glue googly eyes on to, all things he knew would have to wait at least a couple years. For now, though, he had started a playlist for her: lullaby versions of classic rock songs.  
The baby had stopped moving and after a few minutes everyone finished up their meals. Danny went off to a corner with his guitar, Josh stayed siting crisscross on the floor by the table, while Sam got off the couch and laid out on the floor, scrolling on his phone with the cereal bag propped on his stomach. Finally, Jake returned to the studio.  
“That interview took forever, babe!” Y/N raised her arms up and motioned for Jake to come closer.  
Jake went over and hugged Y/N before sitting down next to her.  
“Jake!” Josh got to his knees and rummaged in the paper bag for the last two sandwiches. “I felt the baby move when we went out for lunch.”  
“Oh, yeah?”  
“Yep, and then Danny got her to move again!” He handed the sandwiches to his brother. Y/N watched for Jake’s reaction. He nodded, eyes on the floor.  
“Sounds like she’s had a busy day. You hadn't eaten?” Jake asked as he gave Y/N one of the sandwiches.  
“No, I was waiting for you. Well, I ate some snacks.” Sam raised the bag of Lucky charms for Jake to see.  
“Babe!” he scolded.  
“I had a pickle, too!”  
Jake gave a halfhearted chuckle and began to eat his sandwich. The pair ate in silence, everyone quiet except for Danny's strumming. Y/N ran her hand in Jake's hair, smoothing it back. He looked tired.  
“You okay, babe?” She whispered.  
“Mhmm.” He nodded giving her a tight smile. Y/N knew what was really going on, though. Ever since the baby started to move Jake had always missed it by a few minutes. The first couple times he joked that she was a little teaser. But recently it seemed that not having this experience was bothering him. Especially, since now all his brothers and Danny had felt her move. She took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach.  
“Is she moving?” he asked, eyebrows knitted expectantly.  
“No, but she knows you're here, she wants papa close.” Y/N continued stroking Jake’s hair, he blinked away a tear and sniffed loudly as he set the last of his food on the table. He leaned down close and put his hands on either side of Y/N’s belly.  
“I'm here baby girl, I'm always gonna be here.” He whispered.

A few weeks later on a Sunday night, Jake was busily clattering in the kitchen of his apartment. Y/N was craving breakfast food for dinner, so while she folded laundry and took a quick shower he got to cooking.  
Jake had just finished plating the eggs and pancakes when Y/N walked in to the living room which doubled as the dining room.  
“Just waiting on the potatoes, love.” he called from the stove.  
“Mmm it smells so good, I'm so excited to eat!” She lowered herself down onto the couch with a small grunt and lifted up her t-shirt to leave her belly exposed. She squeezed some cocoa butter lotion into her hands and began to slowly slather it in long strokes across her stomach.  
Jake set the table as their phones pinged with a notification. Y/N opened the message first, “Ha! Danny found some mini drumsticks, oh my god that’s so cute!” she admired the attached photo. Jake opened the message and quickly put the phone into his back pocket again.  
“You’d think he’s the dad.” He muttered placing a carafe of orange juice on the small dining table.  
“What was that?” Y/N raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at Jake. Jake sighed heavily.  
“Nothing…it’s just, uh, the food’s ready, come eat.”  
“Why would you say that?” Y/N pulled her shirt down over her stomach.  
“I just—it’s just a little annoying how he’s always there with just the right thing to say or do when it comes to the baby or you.”  
“Are you being serious? You’re mad that he…cares?”  
“He got to feel her move first.” He whispered looking at the ground.  
Y/N stood and perched herself on the couch’s arm rest, “It's not just that, is it?”  
“No,” his voice quivered, “It's everything, Y/N! Becoming a dad. I'm scared. And I'm very happy, too and it's a lot and the album coming together and they're already talking touring. And how am I gonna be a good father if I'm gone? She already doesn't even...” he faltered, “I know it's dumb and that I shouldn't take it personally, the baby moves when it wants...but I can't help but feel like she's already,” he huffed, his nose flared and closed as he fought back tears, “I just, I think it's like she's rejecting me.”  
“Oh, God, Jake no! Babe!”  
“I know, I know and you're busy growing her inside you, you've got your own stuff to deal with. I didn't wanna dump this on you.” He took a deep breath, “Honestly, though, I've thought Danny would make a better dad.”  
“What?”  
“He knows all kinds of things about babies! I didn't know that pregnant people shouldn't be near cat litterboxes until he brought it up the other night! And the other day at the store we went down the baby aisle and there's all kinds of diapers like stages 1-5 or something. And I was like okay you start at 1, and Danny's all like ‘Oh, no you start with newborn diapers!’ What the fuck!? I've never felt so I'll equipped! I feel like I'm not qualified. And I want to be so bad! And I'm so scared to fuck it up! I want to be the best dad for her!” Jake’s hands were on his head, lightly pulling on his hair.  
“You will be, I'm learning as I go, too.”  
“And then he also got to pick her name out! ‘Oh, Saint Cecilia is the patron saint of musicians! That would be a good name!’” He mocked in a high-pitched voice.  
“Jake, you and I decided on Cecilia weeks after he brought it up, if you want to name our daughter something else we can.”  
“But I don't, I think it's a good name. I just—I feel like my baby is gonna love all her uncles more than me, they got all these stories and experiences with her already and I've got nothing.”  
“Babe, you will get to live the most special moments of her life, don't doubt that.”  
“But what if I'm away when all the good stuff happens?”  
“Oh, Jake!” Y/N stood and stepped towards him, a hand on her belly.  
“Or worse, one of the guys gets to see her walk or talk first!”  
“Jacob!” She reached for his hand but he stepped back.  
“No, listen I'm serious, I bet she won't even like music and she'll want to play golf instead, she's not even gonna…”  
“Jacob Kiszka! Do you want to feel your daughter kicking or not?”  
Jake's face went from exasperated to confused. Y/N took his hand and placed it on the side of her tummy, there the baby kicked once, twice.  
Jake sank to his knees, lips parted, and a single tear ran down his cheek, “Oh my God.” he whispered. He placed both his hands on her stomach and closed his eyes as he set his forehead on the bump. Then he peppered it with kisses. “Oh, baby girl. Cecilia, papa is here!” He sniffled and Y/N ran her hand through his hair. Jake took in a deep breath and exhaled.  
“Jake you are going to be a great dad. We're gonna be good parents. Have a little faith in yourself.” He looked up at her, “But the truth is…maybe you will miss somethings, you know? And I will too. That’s just the way it will be. But the important thing is that she knows she’s loved and that we try our very fuckin’ best. I’m scared too. But knowing that she’s got so many people already loving her and excited to be part of her life, that reassures me. And if Danny shows up with golf clubs, we’ll let him know that’s not the lifestyle we want for our child.” She smiled down at him.  
Jake chuckled through a sob, “Yeah?” he stood and put his arms around her waist, the bump between them.  
“Yeah, babe, we’re gonna be alright.” She took his face in her hands and kissed him, “Now, can we please go eat what papa cooked for us?”


End file.
